Premières Fois
by Moirice
Summary: Il y a une première fois à tout et pour tout le monde. Dans la guilde de Blue Pegasus, une étoile envoûta pour la première fois le coeur d'un mage blond. [Hibiki x Karen]. Pas très douée en résumé, label SPPS !


Salut salut ! Voilà un petit truc sur Karen et Hibiki, d'abord parce que ce couple est très peu exploité et parce que je mourais d'envie d'en faire un sur eux. Ok ok, je l'avoue, j'adore ce thème et je l'utilise très (trop ?) souvent !

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

Premières Fois

La première fois qu'il a entendu parler d'elle, c'était quand il avait acheté sur un coup de tête le Weekly Sorceror Magazine. L'article principal était sur Karen Lilica, une jeune mage constellationniste pleine d'ambitions et avec un talent fou. C'est également cela qui l'a poussé à rejoindre la guilde de Blue Pegasus.

La première fois qu'elle a entendue parler de lui, c'était par maître Bob, quand elle était rentrée de mission. Il l'avait informé qu'un jeune mage maîtrisant la magie Akive, avait intégré la guilde. Il lui précisa aussi qu'il était très beau, qu'il avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gent féminine. Il lui dit de faire attention à ne pas tomber sous son charme et elle lui répondit que ce n'était pas son genre.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était dans le Weekly Sorceror Magazine, à côté de l'article était mis une photo. Il était tombé sous son charme. La couleur unique de ses cheveux, vert pomme, il sentait déjà ses mains dans ses cheveux, il imaginait sa texture, son odeur. Ses yeux chocolats, ils l'hypnotisaient, il était prisonnier de ses yeux. Le séducteur qui vivait en lui s'était réveillé, il mourait d'envie de faire sa connaissance.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, c'était deux jours après que le maître ai parlé de lui. Elle se souvenait vaguement de son nom, Hibiki Leithis, quelque chose comme ça. Elle savait que c'était lui car de nombreuses femmes étaient collées à cet homme. Le maître n'avait pas menti, il avait du succès. Quand elle le regarda, ses joues devinrent légèrement rouges, elle devait l'avouer, il était pas mal. Son petit côté play boy lui plaisait pas mal mais elle ne tomberait pas sous sa coupe, elle n'allait pas tomber dans les bras du premier mec venu.

La première fois qu'il lui avait adressé la parole était quand il s'était présenté à elle. Karen était assise au bar de la guilde et Hibiki avait entamé un de ses nombreux plans drague. Quand maître Bob avait donné un verre rempli d'un alcool brun à la mage, Hibiki avait naturellement dit au maître de mettre cela sur sa note. Elle l'avait mal pris, l'avait envoyée voir ailleurs et était partie. Le mage d'Arkive n'avait pas tout compris, d'habitude ça marchait sans problèmes...

La première fois qu'elle lui avait adressée la parole était juste après son plan drague à la noix. Son « mettez ça sur ma note » n'était pas passé aux yeux de Karen. Elle était mage tout de même, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'un dragueur, play boy, pervers vienne lui payer ses verres. Bonjour la réputation ! Elle l'avait gentiment « aller faire voire » et s'était sauvée. Pour qui il la prenait cet imbécile ? Baka !

La première fois qu'ils avaient travaillés ensemble, c'était quand une requête urgente avait été envoyée à la guilde. Le maître n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'envoyer Karen et Hibiki ensemble pour cette mission. Il s'était expliqué : les deux mages devaient infiltrer une guilde noire pas très puissante mais qui avait de nombreuses informations sur Oracion Seis. Ils étaient ses meilleurs éléments : un mage maîtrisant la magie Arkive pour récolter facilement des informations et une mage possédant l'esprit de Gemini pour récolter les informations plus cachées et copier l'apparence des gens. Karen trouvait que le maître exagérait, elle ne supportait pas les tentatives d'approche d'Hibiki. C'est donc bon grès, mal grès qu'ils partirent tous les deux pour la guilde noire des Naked Mummy. Certains espéraient que la mission se termine le plus rapidement possible, d'autres pensaient le contraire.

La première fois qu'ils se sont embrassés était au cours de cette mission d'infiltration chez les Naked Mummy. Ils s'étaient fait passés pour un couple désirant faire affaire avec la guilde des Oracion Seis. Lors de leur infiltration, ils ou plutôt Karen l'évitait le plus possible ce qui intrigua un membre de Naked Mummy qui leur avait demandé si ils formaient bien un couple. Alors, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Hibiki s'était emparé des lèvres de Karen. Les lèvres de la mage étaient douce et avaient un goût sucré de cerise, comme lorsqu'il les imaginait. Il avait passé une main dans les cheveux de Karen pour la rapprocher de lui. Cette dernière lui en voulait, mais elle ne pouvait pas le repousser sinon cela ferait échouer leur couverture alors, elle se contentait de répondre au baiser d'Hibiki qui devenait de plus en plus sauvage, brusque. Lorsque, à bout de souffle, ils rompirent leur baiser, Hibiki avait un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage, Karen avait les joues rougies, le baiser lui avait fait plus d'effet qu'elle ne le pensait. Les mages de la guilde noire avaient été surpris par l'initiative d'Hibiki et n'avait plus fait d'allusion à leur "recul" l'un par rapport à l'autre.

La première fois qu'elle s'est rendue compte de ses sentiments envers Hibiki, c'était peu après leur retour de mission. À chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait en boucle la scène de leur baiser, son cœur battait plus rapidement que d'habitude et le rouge lui montait au visage à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur le blond. Ce mage obsédait ses pensées, maintenant, elle était gênée de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui, gênée qu'il pose ses yeux sur elle, gênée qu'elle rencontre à son tour ses yeux. Elle avait parlée à Jenny des sensations étranges qu'elle éprouvait quand le mage était près d'elle, Karen n'avait pas précisée qu'il s'agissait d'Hibiki. La conclusion de son amie était très simple : Karen était amoureuse ! Quand le diagnostic tomba, cette dernière n'en revenait pas, amoureuse, elle ne pouvait pas être tombée amoureuse d'un dragueur comme lui, elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse d'un bel homme comme lui, elle... elle était amoureuse du beau mage blond, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait envie d'être à ses côtés.

La première fois qu'il s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments envers Karen était plus ou moins en même temps qu'elle. Il pensait qu'il était amoureux d'elle dès le début mais le fait de partager un baiser violent avec elle avait fait naître une sensation forte qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé avant : l'amour. Il venait de se rendre compte ce que signifiait vraiment « être amoureux ».

La première fois qu'ils se sont « réellement » embrassés était un soir d'automne dans la guilde. Karen était assise comme à son habitude devant le bar, elle buvait encore et encore. Tout ça parce que des jeunes femmes étaient collée au mage blond, elles riaient bêtement à chaque fois qu'Hibiki prononçait un mot, à chaque fois qu'il faisait un geste. Cela n'avait pas l'air de gêner le mage mais ça énervait considérablement Karen qui, pour effacer cette vision d'horreur, se mettait à boire sans compter. Si Hibiki faisait ça c'était pour se venger de Karen quand des hommes la suivaient, quand elle les ramenait à la guilde pour leur montrer ses talents de mage, quand elle avait l'air indifférente face à ces dragueurs. Alors Hibiki faisait la même chose, il voulait la rendre jalouse, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, la mage n'était pas très douée pour cacher ses émotions. Il était tard, Karen avait perdue la notion du temps à cause de l'alcool, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que la guilde était vide, que les femmes qui collaient Hibiki étaient parties depuis longtemps, qu'elle était seule dans la guilde, avec le mage qui hantait ses pensées. Alors, elle se dirigea vers lui, elle n'était plus vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, elle voulait l'avoir pour elle seule, Karen voulait qu'Hibiki soit à elle. Quand la mage se colla sur lui, le blond ne fit rien, il n'attendait que ça, il ne la repoussa pas, il la désirait. Il réceptionna ses lèvres, entremêlant sa langue à la sienne, d'abord doux et lent, le baiser devint brutal et plus rapide. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ce fut dans les bras d'Hibiki que Karen s'endormit. Le mage la regardait dormir, il la trouvait belle, son visage était reposé, paisible, adouci.

La première fois qu'ils ont fait l'amour, c'était quelques jours après leur mise en couple. Elle venait encore de se disputer avec ses esprits, Aries et Loke, ils l'agaçaient. Elle savait que ses esprits ne l'aimaient pas, Loke ne se gênait pas pour lui montrer. Elle se savait détestée par ses esprits qu'elle considérait comme de simples objets. Alors elle avait eu besoin d'être aimée, d'être consolée. Elle était allée chez Hibiki, elle le voulait, elle le désirait. D'un commun accord, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la chambre du blond, se découvrant dans ses draps, s'unissant pour la première fois.

La première fois qu'il l'a détesté, c'était quand il parlait d'elle avec le maître, quand il lui avait dit que Karen avait encore recommencée à maltraiter Aries. Cela avait énervé Hibiki, si il y avait quelque chose qui le déplaisait chez Karen, c'était bien qu'il ne supportait pas qu'elle maltraite ses esprits. Il lui avait fait la réflexion une fois, elle lui avait promis d'arrêter, elle n'avait pas tenue sa promesse. Et voilà qu'il la voyait arriver, un regard remplis de colère, qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras et qu'elle se plaignit que Loke s'était rebellé, que ça faisait bientôt un mois . Il en avait eu marre, il l'avait engueulé.

La première fois qu'elle l'a détestée, c'était quand il ne l'avait pas soutenu face à la rébellion de Loke. Il lui avait dit que c'était entièrement de sa faute, que si elle avait été plus compréhensive, plus gentille avec eux, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Tout ça l'enrageait, il ne la défendait même pas, au contraire, il lui faisait des reproches, il l'accusait, il rejetait la faute sur elle. Elle en avait eu marre, elle l'avait engueulée, elle était partie en lui disant qu'il ne la reverrait pas de sitôt, il ne l'avait pas retenue et lui avait dit que ça lui ferait des vacances.

La première fois qu'il avait appris sa mort, c'était deux mois après leur grosse dispute. Ils s'étaient revu brièvement entre temps, sans vraiment s'être réconciliés. Un soir, alors qu'il était accoudé au bar à la place habituelle de Karen, le maître s'était approché de lui. Le blond avait décidé de s'excuser, cela faisait deux mois qu'ils ne se parlaient presque plus, c'était trop. Bob s'était avancé vers lui, avec un regard triste, il lui avait dit que Karen n'était plus de ce monde, qu'elle était morte au cours de sa dernière mission. Elle avait tentée d'invoquer un autre esprit mais elle n'avait pas survécu à cette deuxième invocation. Hibiki était choqué, abasourdi, il n'entendait plus le maître lui parler, il ne voyait plus rien. C'était forcément une blague, Karen n'était pas morte, ce n'était pas possible, pas sa Karen. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules de ses yeux, il ne comprenait plus rien, son corps tremblait, il voulait qu'elle soit à ses côtés. Hibiki s'en voulait, il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas s'être excusé, de ne pas l'avoir reconquis, de ne pas l'avoir accompagné lors de cette mission. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'on lui rende sa Karen.

La première fois qu'il a souri à nouveau, une année s'était écoulée. Il avait fait son deuil mais pas un jour, pas une minute ne passait sans qu'il pense à elle. Il savait qu'il penserait toujours à elle, peu importe le nombre femme qu'il rencontrera, Karen occupera toujours ses pensées. Il aimait se recueillir sur sa tombe, lui parler, essayer de ressentir sa présence, être près d'elle. Il pensera toujours à elle.

La première fois qu'il a rencontré l'assassin de Karen, c'était au cours d'une mission pour dissoudre la guilde noire des Oracion Seis. Une jeune constellationniste, Angel, lui avait avouée avec plaisir qu'elle avait assassinée Karen pour s'emparer des ses clés. Hibiki était en colère, en rage, il voulait se venger de cette femme qui lui avait enlevée sa bien aimée, sans elle, Karen et lui seraient encore ensemble, sans elle il serait bien plus heureux. Le mot vengeance résonnait dans sa tête, le Nirvana commençait à prendre le dessus. Le seul fait que Lucy soit devant elle en train de lutter contre Angel l'aidait à rester plus ou moins calme. Il laissa de côté ses pensées noires et donna la puissance nécessaire à Lucy pour vaincre cet ange déchu. Après leur victoire, Hibiki se senti plus léger, il venait enfin d'avoir sa vengeance, ils avaient vaincu l'assassin de Karen. Cela permis au mage de se sentir mieux, plus léger, plus apaisé, plus serein.

La première fois qu'il avait embrassé une autre fille comme il embrassait Karen fut pendant le grand tournois de la magie. Il avait embrassé de nombreuses filles après la mort de Karen mais sans ressentir ce qu'il ressentait avec elle. Mais, lors du quatrième jour, il s'était approché de Jenny et l'avait embrassé. Des sensations multiples avaient explosées dans son corps, exactement comme quand il embrassait sa mage constellationniste. Il venait de la retrouver, il venait de retrouver le véritable amour.

Il y a eu de nombreuses premières fois entre eux et il n'y en aura malheureusement plus, mais Hibiki savait que Karen serait toujours présente, qu'une part d'elle vivrait toujours dans une partie de son cœur. Il devait refaire sa vie, aller de l'avant, Karen aurait sûrement voulu cela. C'est pourquoi il avait embrassé Jenny.

FIN

* * *

Si vous en voulez, j'en referais peut être sur un autre couple, si vous avez envie d'un couple en particulier dites le moi !

Un avis, une review ?


End file.
